


Evening Delight

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chatting & Messaging, Feeding Each Other Ice Cream, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises, Words of Affirmation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor's feeling a bit lonely in Russia while Yuuri's in Japan for a set of interviews, so when Yuuri sends him a message telling him to go home and relax with some music he gets all happy his love is thinking of his well being.More messages and a very nice surprise await him at home.This story was written for the Free Heartbeats zine





	Evening Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Not a daily, will get back to them soon.
> 
> This and the other (Morning Blossom) were written for the Free Yuri on Ice Charity Fanzines Heartbeats, [ Agape (pg13), and Eros(18+) ](https://heartbeatszine.tumblr.com/), these zines were dedicated to Love and it's many forms.  
> I found it a delight to work on them even if I ended up completely rewriting what I had originally planned.  
> So many wonderful pieces of writing and art can be found in them, so till the end of March check it out and do donate to the charity.  
> [ The post with the download codes and the charity link. ](https://heartbeatszine.tumblr.com/post/170923553968/heartbeats-for-the-love-of-water)

It all started with a single text message, received right at the end of his training session in the gym, a message he had originally not even wanted to open. Why would he even consider it if he's all sweaty, aching, and feeling a bit lonely. Not that he'd admit that last part out loud, everyone that really knows him could see it though. But he picked up the phone and when he saw the sender he didn't know just how fast he had to move to open the text. 

“Lock the doors and turn on some classical music, it helps”

Victor had stared at it with hearty eyes as Yura grumbles when the young man walks into the gym for his own training set. Victor didn't care, he was feeling all floaty. He had done his best keeping up a strong persona while Yuuri was in Japan for a set of interviews, and Victor had to stay behind because of a dumb cold that had lodged into his inner ear the previous week. The doctor had refused to give him the clear to fly, and Yuuri had not been able to postpone the interviews because they would not be ready for print if they got postponed again. 

He takes one of the quickest showers he's capable in taking and still come out rid of the layer of transpiration that had coated his skin. He nearly knocks Georgi of his feet who just ended his own round of exercises and yells his apologies while slipping his feet into his shoes. He's out of the door before he's even bothered to put on his coat. 

When he stumbles into the house he yells the greeting that has become second nature since Japan, even though he knows there isn't anyone to react because he had insisted to send Makka along with Yuuri. Victor sighs at the thought, he had thought he would be okay for just the few days as he had his days booked with training and choreography, not realizing that he would miss both of them twice as much after a busy day than he already normally would do. 

As Yuuri said in his message Victor is certain to lock the door, he even deadbolts it and puts the security chain on it, before walking over to their stereo set up and putting up his favorite CD. The soft tunes of Tchaikovsky's Symphony No5 makes the tension just slide of his shoulders. Yuuri always knows exactly what Victor's needs are, even when he isn't there. He feels his phone vibrate and for a second he wants to ignore it but it could be another message from Yuuri. And it is.

“Hid some chocolate sauce behind the ketchup in the pantry, some banana Ice cream under the frozen peas, and a new can of whip cream lies in the back of the small drawer of the fridge. I know you want it.” 

Victor nearly trips over his own feet to get the things fro Yuuri's message. Finding them exactly where Yuuri said they would be. He wonders if one of his rink mates posted a photo on social media today that told Yuuri he was in need of a pick-me-up treat. He takes the second largest bowl out of the cabinet, not the largest he's not that needy just yet, drops in four scoops of Ice, sprays the mini whip cream nearly empty over it, before pouring lines upon lines of chocolate sauce all over it. 

The only thing missing is a cherry to go on top, but then Victor doesn't really like cherries he just loves how Yuuri softly sucks on them when he feeds it to him. He reaches for the drawer to get a spoon when his phone beeps again. His breath nearly hitches when he sees the image Yuuri sent him. All naked with a cherry held seductively between his supple lips, anyone saying a rose is the most seductive for that clearly never saw Yuuri and Victor will keep it like that. That is when his eyes fall on the book on the nightstand. He nearly drops his phone to run to the bedroom.

“Don't forget the Ice cream Love. No cherry without desert!” Yuuri's voice rings playfully down the hallway, stopping Victor in his track long enough to make him able to turn around and get the bowl and two spoons before running back to the bedroom. 

He pushes the door open to find Yuuri exactly like he was in the photo, naked on their bed, cherry between the lips. When Yuuri makes a beckoning motion with his left hand all Victor can do is obey. He wouldn't even know why he wouldn't do exactly that. Yuuri takes the cherry from his lips with a playful pop.

“Leave the door open Vityenka, it would be a waste if we didn't hear the music.” Yuuri smiles like the temptress he is albeit a bit bashfully to the mix that is all Yuuri's own. 

Neither mention that their sound system is wired all through their apartment and all they would have to do was turn on the one in the bedroom to have full enjoyment of it. Why would they if the tones drifting in through the opened door are just the way both of them love this piece. 

Victor hands the bowl and spoons over to Yuuri, leaving his hands free to undress himself. Once he's as naked as Yuuri he scoots onto the bed to sit across from Yuuri. Their knees meet in the lotus pose they keep their legs. The grin they give each other is filled to the brim with love. 

Balancing the bowl between their legs, feeding each other bites of Ice cream, and whip cream, drowned in chocolate sauce, is done in mostly silence. Minus the giggles when either one of them misses the mouth and needs to kiss and lick the evidence away. The bowl is empty much faster than either one would have liked, leaving only the cherry that Yuuri had put aside.

“I missed you so Yuratchka, I forgot just how much I could miss you.” Victor grabs Yuuri's hand and softly nuzzles into it. Placing soft kisses in the palm, over the wrist, all the way up to his shoulder and the his neck. “Next time something like this comes up we need to find another way. I don't want to be apart from you ever again.” 

Yuuri's hand slips into those lovely ashen blond locks, moving the bang away so that he can gaze at Victor's face completely. They share a moment, broken when either one of them lurches forward pressing their lips together. The taste of Ice cream, whip cream, chocolate, and cherry, dominate for only a little bit. So used to kissing that they can distinguish the natural taste of each other in mere moments. 

“I missed you too Vityenka. I missed you so much that the moment Marooka called me and told me that the interviewer for the last piece was sick at home I made him arrange it so that I could do the interview by phone between two other ones in.” Yuuri pants a bit, nibbling on Victor's lower lip. “I can tell you that having a conference call from the back of a private car driving through Tokyo.” The shiver down Yuuri's spine tells him all he needs to know. 

Victor nuzzles into the crook of Yuuri's neck. Letting out a soft sigh. “You are beautiful.” this pulls a chuckle from Yuuri's lips “And I don't just mean the package. You are such a beautiful person, I thought I knew what I wanted in life before you came in. I thought I had all the colors sought out, and then you stumbled in.” 

Victor kisses Yuuri deeply, pushing him with his back down onto the mattress. “You showed me how bleak all the colors really had become. How much more of them there were.” He places a finger on Yuuri's lips when the latter tries to speak. “I was blind and you returned my sight to me, I was deaf and you gave me music, I was touch starved and you gave me you to hold. I love you.”  
Their lips meet, and hands move along muscled sides, and backs, soon they are both withering mumbling bodies of pure desire. Victor's hands dance over Yuuri's skin, almost as if he needs to check by intensive touch to be certain he's really there. The thought that Victor missed Yuuri as much as Yuuri had missed him, makes Yuuri's breath come out in short puffs. 

Victor moves to his elbow to get a good look on his face. “You are crying my Love. Did I do something wrong?” Yuuri shakes his head unable to speak for a moment. So instead he shows it the only way he can by pulling Victor back down in a heated kiss, rolling his body against him, letting him feel exactly what he does to him.

“Ah. I feel the same.” Victor doesn't even hide the exasperation from his voice when Yuuri bucks into him with his hard on. “let me take care of that for you.” Yuuri mewls out Victor's name when slender fingers wrap around his erection and move just the way he loves them to move. Every pull and twist, stroke of a thumb over his head, and the small pressure on the little split, sends sparks through Yuuri's body. 

“Oh Vityenka, my Vitya, like that. I missed you so.” Yuuri forces the words out between the sounds that are bubbling out of him in pleasure. “I feel bad for the journalists as I don't think they will have much to work with as I spend most of my time talking about you.” he keens when Victor gets him right on the edge and stops. Yuuri opens his eyes to see Victor smile at him with those heart shaped lips. 

“Just ask anyone who had the unfortunate event of talking with me the past few days, they will say nothing different.” the kiss on his temple is so sweet it brings tears to Yuuri's eyes. “Come for me my love.” That, and a quick twist of Victor's wrist, is all Yuuri need to fall over the edge. 

Yuuri slowly resurfaces from the bliss he had fallen in to find Victor licking off the remains of his orgasm from his thighs, clearly already finished with his torso, and stomach. Leaving only the small remnants on the tip of his cock to be dealt with. Victor looks up with devious smirk that sends a thrill down Yuuri's spine.

“I love your stamina my love. Now let me take care of you.” with those words said he leans forward and wraps his lips around Yuuri's tip. The feeling makes Yuuri buck up, not realizing just how sensitive he was after only one time. Victor's lips pop loose and he hums in delight. “Seems absence really does make the blood run hotter.” 

it takes way too little time for Yuuri to be brought back to the edge, again, and again, that by the time Victor finally believes he's ready for the main course Yuuri fears he's screamed his voice ragged for days to come. 

Leave it to Victor to find the spots to make him scream even louder.

When Yuuri wakes up hours later, all cleaned up and wrapped in their blankets along Victor, he reaches for his phone and sends one last text to Victor's knowing it was left in the kitchen earlier.

“You are everything that makes my life worth living. Thank you Vitya for loving me.”

Knowing Victor's habit of waking before he does, he knows that these words will bring a smile to his lips when he reads them in the morning. 

After that he puts his phone back on the nightstand, cuddles up to Victor, who without waking wraps his arms securely around Yuuri, and sleeps better than he did since the morning he had left.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider looking at the other stories I and the other contributors wrote.
> 
> Comments and likes are the lifeforce of every fanfic writer. :}


End file.
